In four-color pixel technology, transparent pixel is added based on three-color pixel (i.e., red pixel, green pixel, and blue pixel) technology. According to three-color pixel technology, white light is generated through mixture of red light, green light, and blue light. According to four-color pixel technology, white light that is emitted by a backlight source can transmit through the transparent pixel directly. Therefore, a transmission rate of white light can be increased, i.e., the brightness of a liquid crystal display panel can be improved.
According to traditional four-color pixel technology, red pixel, green pixel, blue pixel, and transparent pixel are all formed on a color filter substrate, and the color filter substrate is coated with a transparent resin material to serve as a flat layer. On the one hand, the flat layer can serve as a protection layer of the pixels. On the other hand, the light which transmits through the transparent pixel can then transmit through the transparent material of the flat layer. However, during the manufacturing of the color filter substrate in the prior art, the flat layer is formed after red pixel, green pixel, blue pixel, and transparent pixel are manufactured, and thus the manufacturing procedure thereof is complicated. In addition, during the manufacturing of an array substrate and the color filter substrate, the flat layer should be formed on a surface of each color-resist of the color filter substrate and a surface of each control electrode of the array substrate respectively, and thus the flat layer needs to be manufactured through two procedures. As a result, the manufacturing procedure of the array substrate and the color filter substrate is increased, and the production efficiency thereof is reduced.
With respect to the aforesaid technical problem, a method for manufacturing an array substrate and an array substrate whereby the manufacturing procedure thereof can be reduced, and the production efficiency thereof can be improved are needed.